


Let me take care of you

by Cami (Aspie)



Series: Kinky Malec one shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/pseuds/Cami
Summary: Alec got more and more flushed as time went on, he was panting and felt like his whole body was overheated. Sweat trickled down his back. It was too hot out on the packed dance floor. And when Magnus brushed against him as they moved, it felt like electricity shot through his body. And the trail of Magnus’s fingertips left his skin shivering with want.





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninike/gifts).



> Part 2 of my series is here, I hope you'll enjoy :-)
> 
> This was really just written for you Niki, to satisfy your kink ;-) thank you so much for betaing it for me <3

Mood-board by Twitter @MalecTraash

  
  


Alec was stretching his long legs, zapping through the endless list of channels on Magnus’s big flat screen. He was bored, and he missed his boyfriend which he hadn't seen in 7 days now. As the head of the New York institute, Alec had to leave the loft before dawn every morning, and Magnus being the high warlock was rarely home before long after midnight. So Alec missed his boyfriend. And he was horny and tired of masturbating every night to the thought of Magnus, he wanted the real thing.

His phone bibbed with a message from said boyfriend, and Alec happily picked it up, but only to threw it disappointed down on the table next to him. Magnus was gonna be late. Again. Alec resigned to one more evening with only lube and his right hand to keep him company.

He fell back on the couch and closed his eyes, thinking back to last week when Magnus had taken him out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. Magnus whispering softly all the things he wanted to do to Alec when they got home, looking at Alec with his beautiful cat like eyes while he swirled his tongue around his spoon like is was Alec’s cock. He had been driving Alec insane that night with his dirty talk and his teasing tongue. When they had gotten home Magnus had kept his promise and did all the things to Alec he promised him.

But it was all too long ago and Alec was getting desperate. He grabbed his phone with one hand while he let the other one slip down his chest, moving south against the slowly growing bulge in his pants. He unzipped his jeans and took his dick out, stroking it a couple of times to make it stand up against his stomach. Then he quickly took a picture, sending it to Magnus with the text: _too bad you won't be home tonight, you are missing out on all the fun._ Less than a minute later Magnus had made a portal, asking him to meet him at this new downworlder club where Magnus has been meeting with some clients tonight.

But when Alec stepped through the portal he found himself in an empty alley instead of a crowded and loud bar. He could see people walking by at the end of the alley and when he turned around, two big hands pushed him up against the nearest wall. "No talking" Magnus grunted, before he pressed his mouth hard against Alec’s. He roughly pushed his mouth open and swallowed the surprised moan escaping from Alec’s lips.

"I wanna reward you for being such a good boy this last week" Magnus murmured, and the words went straight to Alec’s dick that throbbed in anticipation.

"There's no need to reward me Magnus..."

"But I want to" was the answer. Magnus pulled back a bit and found Alec’s belt and started opening his pants.

"Magnus what... What are you doing. You... you can't..." Alec stammered, but he didn't move or try to push Magnus away. Encouraged by that, Magnus continued to push down Alec’s pants, taking his boxers down with them.

"You've been so good Alexander. I know I have neglected you lately, and yet you didn't complain once. You have been a good, patient boy for me. Now let me show you my appreciation" Magnus dropped down on his knees, while Alec glanced nervously to the end of the alley where people were walking by.

"By the angel" Alec hissed as Magnus licked a stripe up his dick before fully taking him into his mouth. He could't help to buck his hips, but Magnus just tightend his grip on him and kept him firmly in place. Alec whimpered and drove his fingers through Magnus hair, trying to find something to hold on to.

"Magnus please" Alec whined, telling himself he needed to stop this, but at the same time making another attempt to thrust his hips forward. "We can't Magnus - p-please. Oh god it feels so good"

“I’ll make you scream later pretty boy” Magnus promised, his eyes were dark with lust. “But right now, let Daddy take care of you. But only if you’re good and quiet.” Alec bit down on his fist, trying hard to stifle his moans as Magnus’ lips covered his dick again, and he continued to suck him off. His other hand was tangled in Magnus’s hair, pulling his head closer to his crotch. Alec had no idea what spurred Magnus to give him a blowjob outside, in the middle of the street, but he quickly forgot any intention of arguing. He was lost in the sensation of Magnus’s mouth and the feeling of his tongue against his cock.

“Oh my god, oh g-g-god” Alec chanted while he tried to keep his voice at a normal level. “Magnus-I’m gonna-I’m so close.” Magnus pulled off his dick with a loud popping voice, grinning at the unsatisfied whine his boyfriend made.

“Ask nicely.” Magnus said with a hard voice, that send shivers down Alec’s back. “Or you’ll be going home with blue balls tonight.”

“Please, please, please” Alec begged as Magnus’s lips touched the tip of his cock.

“You know what I want to hear, Alexander.” Alec closed his eyes as firm, rough hands pressed hard on his hips, he was positive he was going to have bruises there tomorrow. It wouldn’t be the first time, Alec thought.

He gave up the rest of his resistance and let out a shaky sigh and begged “Please let me come Daddy. Please.”

“Good boy” Magnus praised before his mouth returned to Alec’s cock. He hollowed out his cheeks and moved his mouth at a pace that had the young shadowhunter curling his toes inside his boots.

Alec didn’t last much longer, he came with a shout, a combination of Magnus’s name and Daddy slipped from his lips as he unloaded himself into Magnus’s eager mouth. He was breathing heavily and he was thankful that Magnus’s hands were still supporting him against the wall, while he tried to catch his breath.

Magnus got up on his feet and pressed a heated kiss to Alec’s lips, letting Alec taste himself on his tongue. They kissed for a few moments before Magnus broke away, grinning mischievous like a cheshire cat. “Oh I’m not done with you yet, but let’s go inside”

 

 

Alec was normally not fond of clubs. There was bad lightning, too crowded, too much noise and perhaps worst of all, it was too damn hot. The only reason Alec ever went to clubs was because Magnus loved it. The clubs were always a little more tolerable with Magnus, and usually Jace and Izzy were by his side as well.

Magnus knew how Alec felt about clubbing so he quickly dragged him through the crowd by the door, past the bar, and found a small corner on the dance floor that wasn’t too crowded. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him closer so they were standing chest to chest. He started to slowly grind his hips against Alec’s.

Alec got more and more flushed as time went on, he was panting and felt like his whole body was overheated. Sweat trickled down his back. It was too hot out on the packed dance floor. And when Magnus brushed against him as they moved, it felt like electricity shot through his body. And the trail of Magnus’s fingertips left his skin shivering with want.

Magnus turned Alec around so his back was pressed against his chest. He started moving his hips again in slow sinful moves. He was grinding his hard erection against Alec’s ass as if he was fucking him through their clothes.

The younger man shuddered and moaned while he pushed his ass back to meet Magnus. His head fell back on Magnus’s shoulder and Magnus couldn’t resist licking a stripe up his neck, sucking and biting while he gave some extra attention to the rune there and whispered in Alec’s ear “You are so weak for Daddy, aren’t you. Everyone in here can tell what a naughty boy you are. Grinding against me and practically begging for my cock. I bet they all get thirsty just looking at you, but they cant have you, you are mine”

The words went straight to Alec’s dick and he tilted his head to catch Magnus lips in a heated kiss. They were making out in full view in the middle of the dance floor and Alec was too high on pleasure to care.

“By the angel, oh fuck.” Alec panted.

“Fuck.” Magnus agreed heavily. “The toilets, Alexander?”

Alec whined at the suggestion. He wanted it, he really wanted Magnus to fuck him, but the idea of having sex in the toilet booth in a club was horrifying. Public toilets were gross, and Alec just imagined how mortified he would be if he and Magnus got caught. But thinking about what they had just done outside, it didn’t really matter, and it felt too good to stop anyway. Alec gave a small nod and let Magnus lead him towards the toilets.

Two minutes later they were locked inside a small booth and Magnus had Alec shoved hard against the wall with his shirt up and his jeans undone. Magnus pressed against Alec’s ribs with one hand, using the other hand to turn Alec’s head so he could kiss him hard. Soon it wasn’t so much kissing anymore as fucking into his mouth with his tongue.

Alec moaned into it, fisting his hands in the other man's hair. Magnus knew that if he let go of Alec’s mouth, he would already be begging. He slipped a hand down Alec’s chest, south over his stomach. He loved the feel of muscles there and the skin quivering under his palm. He toyed with the waistband of his boxers for a moment before sliding inside, curling his fingers around Alec’s cock before he squeezed it gently.

Magnus ignored the shortage of oxygen and kept kissing Alec to keep him from crying out loud while he grinded against him and stroked his throbbing erection. He didn’t let go until he absolutely had to breathe.

“We are going to need a condom” he breathed out and blue sparks were flying from his fingers as a foil pack appeared. Alec looked up at him with a questioning look in his eyes. They didn’t usually use them anymore.

“It will make clean up a lot easier. And since this is a public place, we don’t have much time.” Magnus smirked.

Before Magnus could do anything else, there was a loud slamming as someone in the other booth was lifted and shoved up against the wall. Alec looked at Magnus, not sure what to do or say, and Magnus leaned in close to his ear.

“Someone’s getting fucked right up against that wall you’re leaning on” he whispered, and Alec couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Spread your legs for me baby” and Alec did without a second thought. Magnus knelt behind him and pulled down on his jeans and boxers to expose his ass and thighs. He kissed one of Alec’s thighs gently before spreading him open with his hands, his fingers were digging into the soft flesh there.

Alec gasped out when he felt the first stroke of Magnus’s tongue over his hole, he fell forward against the wall and rested his head on his forearms. His breathing got faster and his legs started to shake as Magnus continued to tease him with his tongue. He pressed his ass back, silently asking for more.

Magnus got the hint and pressed his wet tongue into Alec in a way that made him gasp desperately. He pulled his mouth back and flatted his tongue to lick a long stripe from Alec’s balls and all the way over his slicked hole.

“Oh god, yes Magnus” Alec said, and then bit his lip hard to stop himself from babbling.

Magnus got up from Alec’s ass and pushed him even further against the wall.

“You need to address me properly. Tell me what you need Alexander.” He was sliding a single slicked finger into his ass, and Alec pushed back.

“More, please Daddy, come on.” His voice was a little muffled against his arms that was folded on the wall.

“Good boy” Magnus added another finger and Alec just whined.

“Magnus – Daddy, come on. Just fuck me already, I don’t need...” Magnus shoved a third finger in before Alec got to finish his sentence. He crooked them just right and Alec jerked back against him, moaning into the tiles of the toilet booth.

“Please stop teasing. I need you, please” Alec cried. Magnus spat into his hand and slicked up his cock as best as he could.

“Shh, shh” He murmured while he opened the condom pack. He magicked the foil away and rolled the latex down Alec’s shaft, making him groan in need. He braced himself against Alec’s hips as he sank into the tight heat of his lover's body.

“God, you feel incredible” he whispered against Alec’s ear. Alec moaned loud as he pushed back onto Magnus’s cock “Fuck me Daddy.”

“Shh, too loud. You don’t want the couple in the other booth to hear us, do you?” Magnus let go of Alec’s hip with one hand to cover his mouth while he kept pounding into him.

“Or maybe you do. I bet you get off to the thought of them hearing you scream and beg to be fucked hard and rough, you are such a dirty boy Alexander.” Alec was gasping and pleading behind Magnus’s hand.

“You want to cum?” Magnus asked. Just thinking about Alec cumming was getting him closer himself. Alec nodded, breathless and wordless. He whimpered when Magnus moved his hand to his hair and tugged it hard.

“Be a good boy now and cum for Daddy.” Magnus growled.

“Oh fuck.” Alec cried out, filling up the condom while his body shuddered around Magnus’s cock.

There was a sudden loud sound from the other stall as whoever was shoved against the wall let out a long, low groan and the person with the feet on the ground crashed his knees on the wall. Alec turned his head and caught Magnus in a heated kiss.

Thinking about the close proximity of the other couple, the feeling of Alec’s heat around him, and Alec’s playful tongue against his was all too much for Magnus. Alec swallowed his groan when he came hard inside of him, his hips pushing desperately closer to Alec’s ass.

“God, you’re so strong” a voice said from the other stall. “It’s fucking incredible.” Alec frowned. He recognised that voice, but he was still a bit dizzy from his orgasm and he couldn’t remember who the voice belonged to.

The other person in the stall laughed, and Magnus looked up with a suspicious look from where he been sucking on Alec’s neck. He and Alec made eye contact, and shared a moment of silent confusion. “You’re not really that heavy, Simon.”

“Oh my god” Magnus shouted, his eyes widening as he realised who was in the other booth. “Simon?”

“Magnus?” Simon asked, sounding irritated. “Shit” he grumbled.

“I always knew Raphael was strong enough to fuck you against a wall” Magnus teased, unable to hold in a giggle.

“Oh my god” Simon sighed.

“I am” Raphael added in a quiet voice.

There was a moment of silence. “Alec? You got anything to say?” Simon asked, and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice.

“What? How did you know it was me?” Alec said shocked.

Simon laughed. “I didn’t, until you just responded”

“Fuck” Alec swore, his face was red with embarrassment. He leaned into Magnus to hide his head, but Magnus just grinned as he unlocked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and let me know what you think  
> Im at twitter and I love to fangirl, so just come and say hi [@GOT_NO_JAMS](https://twitter.com/GOT_NO_JAMS)


End file.
